Conclusion for Everything
by blackhawkcawcaw
Summary: What was it about Fitz and Simmons that made Skye so puzzled? They couldn't possibly just be platonic friends. They just couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first AoS fanfic and I have been meaning to do one for a while so it would just be fandabydosy if you guys could give me some feedback? I just couldn't resist writing a FitzSimmons fic... i mean come on.. they are the most infectious thing I have ever seen! **

**Please be nice *meep***

* * *

Leo Fitz always felt he had a good poker face. He knew he needed it if he were to survive having Jemma Simmons by his side almost twenty four-seven.

But right then, on the bus, the two of them in the middle of a heated game of "Guess Who?" she could see right through him.

"You're Annie" she sighed, giving a slight hum of victory when Fitz started blubbering in shock.

"We only just started!" he complained, slapping down his card reading "Annie". She found the grumble on his face quite endearing to say the least. She wasn't over-competitive but she loved seeing Fit'z reaction to being beaten by his partner and best friend. As even as they were on the intellectual side, she took pride in her talent of observation of character.

"You had that look on your face that you only get when you're Annie. Just because she's old!" Jemma smiled with all the honesty she could manage. He was bound to know she wasn't lying by giving him that tone. He could never even stay mad at her for five minutes.

He couldn't reply as he was too flustered and he simply gave up, trying to seem extra grouchy to check she sure as hell knew he was feeling that way.

A small laughter rose from the other side of the main room which startled Fitz when he initially thought it was just him and Simmons alone, like back at the Academy. It surprised him even more to notice it was Skye who for once had made a quiet entry and was sitting comfortably with a bag of chips and clearly seeming to just be observing FitzSimmons.

"Is he not much of the 'MILF' type?" Skye snorted, earning a burst of laughter from Simmons which she quickly tried to hide. Fitz however ducked his head and groaned, feeling a blubber of words coming to his mouth.

"For your information, Skye, I happen to thi-"

"I just wouldn't try to even attempt analyzing what Fitz's 'type' is" Jemma scoffed. "Believe me _I've tried_" she added but her tone lost a bit of confidence and the annoying thing was she couldn't really figure out why. She thought it could've been because for once she didn't know what Leo was thinking. And she was so sure she knew what he was thinking. _I mean he was practically her other half... well that's what she liked to think. The words gave her comfort that she wasn't alone caught in this big and scary world of an agency coiled with secrets and dangers. She had to believe that there was some real truth in this world. _

Fitz gave her a questioning look and fell silent. He had forgotten what he was even trying to say.

The room fell silent for quite an awkward moments passing. Skye sat in the middle of the two scientists intense gazes and wondered for a moment if this would end in some passionate kissing between the two. But no, as usual, they seemed to turn a blind-eye to each others blatantly obvious attraction (as Skye would put it and Ward would give an eye-roll to).

"You're Bernard" Fitz murmured.

"Oh come on, now that's cheating Fitz!" Simmons laughed hastily, feeling an immediate rush to fix the awkwardness.

"What if I just made a great observation of your reaction or a lucky guess?" he argued which made Skye groan but to no avail. No this was always what happened between the two at some point during their day. They had that one five minute slot, usually around lunchtime, that would always end in a pointless argument which had absolutely no real problem.

_Maybe it was just the way things worked for them. A brotherly/sisterly argument in the midst of their balanced and way too academic conversations. It didn't help that Simmons liked making conclusions for every possible equation in life and that Fitz was as stubborn as hell._

Some day Skye would learn to really figure out their relationship. She had been on the bus for over three months now. It was about time she settled this, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so surprised and thankful from the response from you guys! I love the AoS fandom! A special shootout to ****_thelooster _****and ****_Bonnie Radcliffe _****for the lovely reviews! Brightened my day! So here you go... earlier than I anticipated and motivated as ever...**

**Chapter two! **

* * *

Skye practically flew past everybody working on the bus. Coulson on the phone to god knows who talking about god knows what, May driving the plane and on this day back towards New York HQ. So she walked down the stairs to the bunker, finding her S.O Ward punching the life out of a punch bag. Skye made sure to cough and sniff a few times for her excuse to get out of training.

In the corner of her eye she could see those two scientists, racking their brains through some serum Coulson had let them tamper with. And that's what they found to be a break and a bit of fun.

"What do you think is going on in their heads?" she pondered catching Ward's attention with a confused glare._ Did the man know how to smile?_

"The fabrication behind the serum they were subjected to" he answered in a clear monotone and a slight pant.

"Thank you, captain obvious" she replied, stalking off as she knew she could get no answers out of him.

"What are you getting at, Skye?" he sighed, almost showing a tone of hesitation.

"Don't you think it's just weird that being the way they are... y'know they haven't thought about.. them _together_?" she awkwardly asked using big hand gestures, feeling an awful lot like Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

"How do you know they aren't together?" he questioned, feeling his recent work-out hit him like a ton of bricks as he leant against the punching bag, studying FitzSimmons in the lab. It all seemed to make sense to him.

"Simmons practically told me yesterday" Skye scoffed knowing he would never take it as evidence enough.

"Define '_told_' would you? Because I think you and the majority of the human population have completely different meanings of what that word is" he muttered more to himself but he knew she heard by the eye roll.

"It just seems a little sketchy okay!" she sighed, blatantly pointing at the two of them, bent over a small test tube with small grins on their faces.

"English Breakfast, two sugars" Fitz declared placing the hot cup of tea on a table which wasn't piled with tech equipment and papers. Already had to deal with that catastrophe of spilt tea.

Simmons gave a thankful smile, placing the goggles off her eyes and ruffling up her hair.

Of course Fitz did not have the urge to fix her hair that just looked so soft. _Not at all._

"Any luck on subject three?" he asked, taking a sip from his own cup of tea which he immediately flinched from and gave a sharp whimper. Jemma looked straight at him in alarm which made him quickly mutter "hot tea" in some embarrassment.

"Seems to be going okay... I think" she responded, looking up constantly at the screen with microscopic view. "It's just the cells in the serum seem to have some effect on 'A' blood type, almost like an electrostatic energy has multiplied it's cell number by five. If you look closely at this particular platelet the energy from the reaction has seemed to form a mutation in the shape... right... _there_" she pointed.

Fitz squinted and impatiently asked "where?"

"Right there!" she repeated stepping closer to the screen and blatantly pointing at the spot intended.

"Jemma there's nothing out of the ordinary there" Fitz insisted. "A fault in cell growth yes but nothing to alter-"

"But I was so sure" she muttered with a frown. She felt as if her spirits had been dampened and she could tell Fitz knew. He gave an apologetic smile and noticed how fatigued she looked.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked, putting down his cup and stepping towards her, needing an honest answer. That's all he really needed. All he'd wanted from her since _that day_ when he thought he had lost her. Fitz heard her rustling about at two in the morning most nights and looked at surveillance to see her tinkering in the lab. It's what she always did when things were clustering her. "And I mean really slept, for a good six hours at least"

She met his questioning gaze for a brief moment with a defeated shrug and shake of the head.

"I couldn't tell you" Simmons sighed looking back down to her work. "I've lost track"

Now Simmons distressed was one thing for Fitz to struggle with but finding her actually losing track was what startled him even more.

Simmons observed his expression which was a little crushing to say the least. The heavy silence pressed even further which was painful.

"Have you told Coulson?" _if not me. _She didn't even need words to reply. He almost guessed himself. She never liked attention being on her. She was far more comfortable behind her work and theories.

"Jemma-" he started but what cut short.

"Look, Fitz, your pity is sincere but it won't help" she mumbled, not wanting to hurt him with her words. She already witnessed first hand what her words could do to him.

"I'm not here to give you pity Jemma, you should know that I never did. Because I know you don't like it. It's not the way you cope with things. I just want to help you. I always have. I need to help you. It's better for the both of us that way" he spoke, his voice softening with every word.

Her shoulders shrunk and she gave a small but real smile. One that he knew was only ever for him. It wasn't her excited grin but more a smile that spoke a thousand words.

* * *

**So what sort of shenanigans do you expect Skye to get up to?**

**Think it's time to bring in some AC? ;)**

**What if FitzSimmons are in one the joke? mehehehehhe**

**Leave all your thoughts, feedback and any prompts would be much appreciated! Love you guys! Hope you're having great days/nights :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thank you to all the reviewers! Nothing makes me more content than reading what you (the lovely readers) have to say so much appreciated and keep it up!**

**Chapter Three...**

* * *

Simmons was for once in her life afraid of falling asleep. Once that met her all she could see was sky and then ocean as she spun downwards from the plane. All she could hear was the wind and the constant scream of her name being called like a plead. A desperate plea that left her so convicted for weeks now.

Simmons was tampering with the night-night gun by herself as it was nearing 3am. She was trying that added effort to minus the extra ounce Ward so clearly deserved to have in his weapon of choice. She owed him that for jumping out the plane for her.

She remembered Fitz's face on that day, that raw pain he usually kept tucked behind his small smiles. It was truly like he was begging.

It made her sick in the stomach thinking about if she was really gone and Fitz was now left on his own.

How could she cope if the role was switched?

She didn't know if she could. But she had the slightest faith that Fitz would be okay without her. He already had Skye anyway to ogle over.

"Jemma?" she heard his voice ask, in a groggy voice which made her jump out of her skin. How long had she been in the lab? "What's wrong?"

"Don't scare me like that Fitz!" she gasped, dropping the night-night gun and clenching her fingers on the edge of the bench.

"You've been muttering to yourself" he spoke softly, carrying a hot cup of tea wearing his pajamas. He seemed to find her muttering a strangely familiar thing. It was her brain speaking for her if it was too crammed.

Simmons felt hot tears prickling her eyes so she turned her back on him, pretending to look over-preoccupied. She felt his gaze burning through her.

"Jem" he repeated with a softer tone, slowly approaching her. He felt the urge to trace his hands around her hands which were shaking and clenching. He could see the shaky breathe she took too.

"Look at me" Fitz whispered, feeling the words echo through the empty lab.

She stood frozen, unsure if she wanted Fitz to see her looking like this. Like she had lost all hope.

"I'm fine" she quickly mumbled, trying to hide the catch in her voice.

That just did it for Fitz. He felt himself impulsively grabbing her by the shoulders and swiveling her around so he could really see. She didn't fight back through her exhaustion. She was just so tired from hiding.

Simmons felt a flurry of tears come to her eyes as she let out a raw sob.

"Hey hey shhhhh" he comforted, instinctively wrapping her in his arms where he felt she belonged. This reminded him an awful lot of that time back at the academy when Jemma came knocking on his door after being stood up by some utter twat who Fitz suddenly found repulsive just by seeing her with mascara running down her face from tears. It was the worst when she cried. "It's okay, you're alright" he repeated, like a slow and melodic chant.

"It just keeps happening" she hoarsely muttered into his shirt. Fitz's stomach dropped. "How do I make it stop, Fitz?"

He hesitated. Well how could you undo the toil from your brain on the brink of giving up? How could you un-see the sensation of falling on the end of life?

"I don't really know Jem" he simply replied, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. She smelt like raspberries, his favourite.

Her hands gripped the back of his cotton top, now wet with tears. He swayed her like a child and she tucked her head into his collar.

This was how it was meant to be but not at the same time.

She could never see the same light shone on her like her smile was for him.

It was never at all like that for her. It couldn't possibly be.

She always had men falling at her feet, finding her intelligence "sexy". She could have any guy she wanted. But it was whether they would treasure her like Fitz did was what caught him. Would it always be like this?

Could he not just kiss her to make the pain go away?

Did he have to witness Simmons feeling stranded? Could he?

"But you know I will always be there when you need me" he confirmed, missing the slight grin set upon Simmons' face.


End file.
